


Thereafter You Have It (And Tango Makes Three) [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Babies, Community: podbang, Kid Fic, M/M, Podbang, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby!fic. As harriet_vane succinctly put it, the almost true story of how Brendon's an idiot, Spencer brings Brendon shiny rocks, and no one gets any sleep. Or, alternatively, the one in which Brendon accidentally gets a girl pregnant, decides he wants to be a dad, and pretends like he's not in love with Spencer.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Hey, baby girl," Brendon says, softly. He thinks he should have thought of something more profound to welcome his daughter in to the world.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thereafter You Have It (And Tango Makes Three) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kansouame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thereafter You Have It (And Tango Makes Three)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188953) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



> The lovely cover was made by quintenttsy.

**Length:** 10:35:36 h  
 **Download:** [MP3 Part 1](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bandom/Sunsetmog%20-%20Thereafter%20You%20Have%20It%20\(And%20Tango%20makes%20Three\)%2001.zip) and [MP3 Part 2](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bandom/Sunsetmog%20-%20Thereafter%20You%20Have%20It%20\(And%20Tango%20makes%20Three\)02.zip) (276 MB & 304 MB) ||| [M4B](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bandom/Sunsetmog%20-%20Thereafter%20You%20Have%20It%20\(And%20Tango%20Makes%20Three\).m4b) (303 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
